


Selfish Science

by Thighkyuu



Category: haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: Reader wants Kuroo's attention





	Selfish Science

  You loved your boyfriend, you really did, but this was starting to get ridiculous.

     Every single night was a late night, and while you loved that he was passionate about his work, you were starting to go crazy at night. You’d become used to feeling him beside you when you went to sleep, used to his breath on your neck, his arms around you, his fingers locked with yours. So used to it, in fact, that the first night he didn’t come to bed you couldn’t sleep. Not well. You’d been up and down all night, but refused to disturb him. It felt selfish to pull him away from his work.

    Then it began to happen more and more, and you felt it was time for an intervention. So you got up and out of bed, clad in one of his larger shirts, and slipped into his office space, biting your lip out of habit.

“Tetsu,” You whined, and he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of your voice, “come to bed.” He leaned back in his chair, leaning his head back over the top so that he could look at you without turning around. It made his ridiculous hair fall at even weirder angles, and you had to stop yourself from giggling.

“But babe, this is for  _science!”_  You knew he didn’t mean anything by it, that he was just excited about his passion, but it hurt just a little bit to have him prioritize working late so many nights in a row over you. It was selfish, you knew, but you wanted his attention all to yourself.

“Tetsu-”

“Just twenty more minutes, I swear! I’ve almost finished calculating-” He paused, blinking at you as if seeing you for the first time. “Why, pray tell, are you wearing my shirt?” You looked down at the shirt, then back up at Kuroo, crossing your arms.

“If you would shut up and leave your science for a second to come fucking cuddle with me I wouldn’t need to wear your shirt.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” he grinned, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You want me to cuddle that bad?” He whirled the chair around, looking at you right side up. “Come over here and  _make me.”_  You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Is that a challenge I hear?” Smirking, you moved towards him, sitting down on his lap and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I miss your cuddles, you dumb cat.”

“I know,” he mutters, nuzzling your neck, “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy, I’m just  _so close-”_  You cut him off with another kiss, smiling at him.

“Babe, stop talking and fucking cuddle with me so I can sleep, and I’ll forgive you.” He grinned, shaking his head. This time, it reached his eyes, which were twinkling with mischief.

“I can think of better things for us to do than cuddle and sleep.” His grin was ridiculously sly, and you felt a blush creeping across your cheeks.

“It’ll be a start,” you practically purr, “but I still expect cuddles. Those are essential to any sort of sleep.” He chuckled, pulling you into his arms as he stood up out of the chair, and you wrap your arms around his neck.

“Done,” he mutters, moving toward your shared bedroom. You grinned as he dropped you gently onto the bed.

“Well, it looks like I won’t be needing your shirt anymore.”


End file.
